User talk:Christy32
Welcome to my Talk page Leave a message here or email me at CastleFan32@mail2christy.com with subject or discussion Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Christy32 Talk Archive (Backup) 100 Days on Castle Hey cuz Christy, congratulations on being here for 100 days. I just love your dedication to Castle. Are still working creating that Castle website? Before I forget are you still having that Castle DVD marathon this weekend or is it the weekend before the 5th season premiere. Sabrina (talk) 22:59, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Admin i just gave you admin rights for this wikiDaboss (talk) 05:50, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Question on image hi got a question, why is the user Jiskran still uploading images in PNG format in characters? i know that in the guideline and he ignoring it. i for one don't care for PNG format because the file size always to big compared to jpg or jpeg. i was wondering why he still get away with. HopesFuture12 (talk) 18:11, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :sorry to take so longer, he think that images are better in PNG. I don't see the difference depending where you're getting episode capturing and how the episode is. Christy32 (talk) 15:13, March 15, 2014 (UTC) ::thanks for reply back, but don't think he should be still doing it. i know png image format take up server space, that why I use jpeg or jpg. you are also right where the image come from. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:43, March 22, 2014 (UTC) A concern user hey christy, i hate say this about any user, but someone needs to put leash on Misspopular. for one the quote section, some of the quotes don't feel like they important quotes but instead dialogue. Some of her paragraph and sentences read like trivia. sorry to say this someone. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) :hi there been away for always, so saw this and what user Misspopular. She needs to work on her contributing especially on how she adds quotes, trivia and recaps. she starts a recap like quick summary paragraph. that the best way i can say it. i check in here in the future to see how doing. Lennie38 (talk) 21:32, March 17, 2014 (UTC) hey again, Misspouplar add it again. Wanderer23 (talk) 03:38, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Season category Hi christy I was getting ready to contact about the recent edited to one of season category. I think you should considered restricting to admins use only (for now) for seasons 1-6. Also can you or daboss disable the new viewer editor because won't work well with my browser. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:19, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :I am also having some minor trouble with the view editor, i haven't seen another wiki using it. As for the subject, i think those categories for the season 1-6 should be lock. HopesFuture12 (talk) 23:01, March 16, 2014 (UTC) :ya that was me, i turned on the new visual editor but i just turned it off right now and about the categories, i will talk to christy about it. Daboss (talk) 20:05, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Sources of material or website I think that you should maybe check website sources to add to guidelines. I known you don't use spoilertv.com. I talk you off wikia to give you detail on what I talk about. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) about stuff to talk about Hey Christy, what is the best way to talk with you, I have some stuff I need to talk to you about, what is the best way to contact you? Daboss (talk) 05:48, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Categories Should directors and other crew get the nationality labels, or is that actors only? I'm asking because I just spotted that Dwight Little isn't listed as American, and I wasn't sure whether to add it or not. Alex Jiskran 11:14, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Possible case of plagiarism According to a user on the Wiki the information on the ﻿Melody Thomas Scott page has been copied from her offical site. http://www.melodythomasscott.com/#. I have looked into the page history and some users have been editing the page. Please look into this, Plagerism is serious. Zu'u lost daal. Alduin1996 (talk) 09:05, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Identical input I agree, Christy, it almost has to be the same user as there's no difference in the style. With a mobile, anon IP though, I don't think a block is going to be any use, so I figure we can just keep undoing the category adds until they get tired. Alex Jiskran 00:32, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Anon again Knockout is constantly having categories like the earlier ones added. Can you protect it, please? Alex Jiskran 23:13, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Alex I protected the page. And next time this happen undo button or contact me. Christy32 (talk) 23:58, May 12, 2014 (UTC) L.T. Tolliver This actor is, in point of fact, in the vast majority of episodes, somewhere in shot at least once, as far as I can tell. Should we set up an Appearances page for him, listing the situations, perhaps even with a time stamp? Alex Jiskran 07:04, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey Christy! Do you think it would be worth creating a Category for all the episodes that don't have a full recap yet? There are quite a lot of them and it might make it easier for people to add them if they know where they're needed.Brezita (talk) 11:02, May 13, 2014 (UTC) unsigned user hi i notice unsigned user leaving talk pages, which you taken care. i think you as someone doing something about. Wanderer23 (talk) 02:26, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :thanks for let know and keeping eye out on that ip user.Christy32 (talk) 02:40, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Time Will Tell The punctuation in this summary is wrong, and the final sentence is a question, and therefore needs to end in a question mark. Why did you undo my edit? Alex Jiskran 21:48, June 24, 2014 (UTC) the visual editor hey, is there anyway for put something in guidelines about the visual editor. i notice some still are use it. i think it causes layout problems. also i summary is okay the way it is. just let you know. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Difficult call It may just be a bad day/time for her, but I feel that anyone who threatens another user (as she did with what she posted on your user page) should be banned, at least briefly. This language and approach is incompatible with the stated aims of Wikia in general. I looked up her contributions elsewhere, and I'm afraid none of them seem to me remotely constructive, e.g. http://2brokegirls.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/ICarly2011 . Alex Jiskran 20:22, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I say ban her, she been doing this since joining this wiki, Christy and no one should be threatened. Wanderer23 (talk) 20:36, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi Christy, I would be her ban for threaten you and if user don't respect this wiki and another here then she shouldn't be here until learn to share and behave. Lennie38 (talk) 20:43, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Agree entirely Looking into her favorite wikis, it seems this user keeps getting accounts blocked on numerous wikis for precisely this kind of behavior. She just creates new identities each time and continues, as shown by her own wiki (or at least one of them) - http://death-of-treason.wikia.com/wiki/Listing_bad_users. Alex Jiskran 21:02, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Someone should report her to wikia staff about if that wiki is good to be on there domain. My cousin would called behavior as having spoiler tantrum who doesn't get her way and want blame others. Christy32 (talk) 21:15, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I've put in a Vandalism, Spam Task Force request for a global block. We'll see if they think she deserves it. Alex Jiskran 21:18, July 19, 2014 (UTC) ICarly The VSTF have blocked her globally and deleted her image files and similar. I hope this means that, even under another name, she will not be returning, as her IP itself should be blocked. Alex Jiskran 03:59, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal 99.95.68.224 needs a warning, as they have pointlessly edited both the Rick Castle and Martha Rodgers pages. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 18:29, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Some anon using the name Nadia is messing with several different pages, Lanie, Peny Gerald, Jenny Ryan etc., and needs blocking. Alex Jiskran 20:50, August 2, 2014 (UTC) :thanks, that user ip address was delete by VegaDark, a member of Spam Task Force. But ip address is back. I'll block it. Christy32 (talk) 21:31, August 2, 2014 (UTC) VisualEditor Hi, I know awhile back the VisualEditor but Daboss deactivate do to some problem and no was to use it. I wondering if you could post notice to tell another user and new user not use it here. Also put notice that new user should look for guideline (policy) here before editing, etc. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:26, August 20, 2014 (UTC) stuff to talk about hey its me JP, i need to talk to you about some guidelines, write back to me asap Daboss (talk) 03:46, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Season 7 & Derrick Storm Hi! Just a couple of questions: * I was wondering when the Season 7 and episodes pages will be made? Will you make it, or are you waiting for someone else to? * Little suggestion/request: you might want to place a link to the rules & policies somewhere more accessible (homepage and/or navbar). Because as it is right now, it's pretty hard to find, so it's hard to know what I can and can't do, and I'd like to know the rules. :P * Oh, and last one: Did you know they're planning on making a TV series based on Derrick Storm? :D I'm curious: how do you feel about that? :) Thanks for your time! ~ redwall 12:09, September 3, 2014 (UTC) talk about outsiders hi I don't want anyone to get upset with me, but why does Castle fans outside the United States that contribute here ruin it for us by posting information before we have a chance to get into it here. also I'm wonder why you haven't been nominated or such for wikiastar. you deserve it.Wanderer23 (talk) 12:33, September 18, 2014 (UTC) rule for images display and such hi, wondering if you make or suggest a guideline image on display like not having dark or too light or blur or to zoom in. i like what you got so far. HopesFuture12 (talk) 15:27, September 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thank for contact me about the subject, I'll look into it. Christy32 (talk) 23:47, September 25, 2014 (UTC) Anon (nadia) Did you use the Admin options to put an infinite block on the IP last time? If so, we may need to ask VSTF to place a global ban. Alex Jiskran 00:21, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :no since this first time in a while, but doing it right now. but did block the ip address back in early August. Christy32 (talk) 00:30, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Apologies Sorry, Christy, I didn't think you would be online yet, so I didn't think to check. I'll try to take more care in future. Alex Jiskran 13:06, October 10, 2014 (UTC) about updating quotes guideline hey christy, might want to update quotes guideline that you, me and some other talk about off wikia. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:28, October 15, 2014 (UTC) episode protection hey Christy, you might want to put up that template that you will working on the episode pages.it's the template we talked about which you created. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:54, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Already. It still need to work abit. Christy32 (talk) 01:59, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I got your message. I'll take it easy Misspopular (talk) 00:33, October 22, 2014 (UTC) User not listening to your advice hi Christy I see that misspopular isn't listening to the advice you gave her and she is ignoring me I feel that I can't contribute. Wanderer23 (talk) 21:54, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey there, I haven't been around for awhile, but I have to agree with Wanderer23. I hate to say that. She said that she would easy back. HopesFuture12 (talk) 22:01, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I don't understand what other users were saying about me, but I was following your advice and I would never ignore that advice. Misspopular (talk) 22:46, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :hey, I don't know if you see that misspopular did 12 edits in a three hour period. I know that's been a problem in the past. a friend of mine who I showed them this site thanks they should cut back or go to the other castle site it was set up. But I don't want to cause any trouble Wanderer23 (talk) 20:58, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :i agree with Wanderer23, its kind of a form of spam, or spamming the wiki, is there a way to limit how many times a page can be edited? Daboss (talk) 01:44, October 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I been looking into how wikia staff can help created a solution without constantly protecting or blocking a user. Christy32 (talk) 02:20, October 29, 2014 (UTC) Template Taking Hi Christy, I thought let you know Misspopular took from her put them on wiki is admin. Never even change anything on them (color included) HopesFuture12 (talk) 01:17, November 18, 2014 (UTC) trivia getting out of hand in characters Christy, you should look into the trivia its being put in the characters. It need cleanup and what is good trivia and what should have been put into the description paragraphs. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:50, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :I saw this have to agree with Wanderer23, you should look in it or guideline for trivia for this. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 01:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Check into it. I try to work guideline for trivia and maybe format for it in the Characters. I know all get upset. Christy32 (talk) 02:35, November 19, 2014 (UTC) irritating user Hey Christy, I hate to say this about any user but misspopular is becoming an irritation here. I mentioned this to you off site with a long with some other users. I wish that maybe she leave for a while I wonder if she even has a day job. I don't want to be a rude person. this is between you and me disgusting hopefully some arrange could probably be made. I know you going to do some maintenance coming up to the holiday. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) wiki chat HEY christy32 glad to be a part of the wiki chat -Castlebeckett2418 Richard Castle A vandal is trying to blank the page or make it obscene. Alex Jiskran 01:12, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : i try to correct it but you start redo which kick me out. also before i forget can you check this thread message and tell me what you think getting message from outside wikia think the another wiki should be delete. Christy32 (talk) 01:53, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : I'd say report it to http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Vandalism as a form of vandalism, and definitely in breach of Wikia policies. Sorry I disrupted your changes. Alex Jiskran 01:56, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : ::thanks, i will do any as soon as I can. Christy32 (talk) 02:40, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Ban needed , this is the person who changed Castle's name to an obscenity, then blanked the page. I really think they should be banned for at least six months. Alex Jiskran 17:00, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :I will be doing that, thanks. Christy32 (talk) 20:43, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Calvin Creason and Will Medina Rollback and block are needed here, after an Anon messed with the pages. I tried step by step reversal, but it didn't seem to work. Alex Jiskran 02:01, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :IP user is now block and when you undo I can't rollback. Christy32 (talk) 02:09, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Rollback My apologies for that. I think you can, however, rollback mine and then theirs. I'm used to having rollback rights most places, and I didn't think it through. Sorry. Alex Jiskran 02:26, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I just saw how misspopular mess around with episode and images. I wish could remove but thank god you did. She doesn't know when to paid attention to the guidelines it does what she's feeling. I hate to say this but she's reason why we got the tags and walk down. How to solve those other contributors to do anything, don't want to be harsh but it's my opinion I'm feeling as a contributor. Sorry have troubled understand me, I got cold in head. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 12:17, February 2, 2015 (UTC) :it been awhile since I was here last, but I agree with some was said. thirst guidelines and rules for a reason. Lennie38 (talk) 13:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks for contact me about your concern on this issue, i some have contact about it off here. if anymore concern contact me off here. i try to come with way to fix this. Christy32 (talk) 17:58, February 2, 2015 (UTC) your work here i love how you keep order here on this wiki, keep up the good work, thanks also, should we change the background for the wiki?, because its kinda old Daboss (talk) 19:00, February 7, 2015 (UTC) : thanks, I been work on the background for awhile but make look good and okay to read. I don't if change color text while redo background. Also, I was info someone took and upload material from here including your photo to create another same Castle wiki (castle2.wikia.com). I contact wikia stuff and they told contact founder there if it the founder doesn't contact me back about issue to contact them again. Christy32 (talk) 19:10, February 7, 2015 (UTC) hey christy, where should we post the rules where everybody sees them at? thanks Daboss (talk) 04:28, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello and Apologies Hey Christy Thanks for the great Wikia page. I have been a fan of Castle since its series premier.. but never knew about this wikia page until recently. I am grateful for this page, and so many things u have done. I was trying to find a policies for newcomers.. but could not find one... Where would I be finding one? And I noticed that certain user deleted(or undid) my past two quote inputs.. If what I am doing is violation to certain user, I am fine with that. Not here to break the rules or make a mess, you know. I just hope that user who deleted my input would give me reasonable explanation for his/her action... (By the way.. I get all those quotation from English subtitle while watching Castle on my ipad) Anyways.. Thanks for reading my post... And you have a nice day. --Choimaniac (talk) 17:09, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations on Being Top of the LeaderboardJamesBondTank (talk) 12:19, September 16, 2015 (UTC) New season 8 hey chris, i added photo for new season first episode. hope every respect the rules. Wanderer23 (talk) 23:38, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Guideline Uses hello there, I was wondering if you notice that WarGrowlmon18 is braking the guideline under excessive of contributing. NikkiJoCastle (talk) 22:21, October 1, 2015 (UTC) how is WarGrowlmon18 breaking the rules? Daboss (talk) 04:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Was the additional family on Kevin Ryan page really necessary or no? Misspopular (talk) 02:16, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Beckett vandalized An anon has removed sections of info. Alex Jiskran 23:11, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Ip address enabled hi did you knew you can stop ip address user from posting. it in admin who do it. check it and test it. also sorry to hear about your loss recently of foster uncle. Wanderer23 (talk) 13:45, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :I will look into it. Christy32 (talk) 22:42, January 29, 2016 (UTC) : Jackson Hunt hello, I am trying to improve this wiki. I do not know why you revert my edits without even giving a reason. Did you even look at what I changed? The previous version is not written in correct English. Do you automatically revert every edit made by a new user? Yisman (talk) 21:08, February 1, 2016 (UTC) i noticed someone added a spoiler on Kevin Ryan and Jenny Ryan pages. Misspopular (talk) 20:35, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Linchpin The Trivia section mentions a song of the same title, but I don't believe it appears in the episode, and it is certainly not the origin of the title (which derives from the professor's predictive theory of history), so does this really belong on the page? Alex Jiskran 23:12, June 11, 2016 (UTC) :thanks for tell me. Christy32 (talk) 23:29, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Way too many pages are locked. It's impossible to add content. WolfOfWinterfell (talk) 05:49, August 4, 2016 (UTC)WolfOfWinterfell Caskett Kids Can we get a link or some such source for the names of Castle and Beckett's kids? The only thing I've dug up are the captions of a few pics circulating around tumblr. Bane7670 (talk) 19:02, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :the kids' name is listed only IMDb (http://www.imdb.com/title/tt5594914/?ref_=fn_ep_tt_9) and at the end of the episode in credits as just their first names no last name. Christy32 (talk) 20:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Sudden deluge You have a new editor adding currently red links to a large number of episode pages. Alex Jiskran 21:26, August 31, 2016 (UTC) User:CastleMilenkov The 'Milenkov' part looks to me like a Slavic root form meaning something like 'lover', so it seems at least possible that this individual's English may be limited. Just for your information. Alex Jiskran 10:13, September 1, 2016 (UTC) My Law & Murder and The Blue Butterfly edits Hi Christy32. I left this message to explain my edits on Law & Murder and The Blue Butterfly. I understand that you dislike my excessive love of links, but I put these ones, because as a French, I believe that they are relevant for any stranger who doesn't know the Anglosphere's culture. But I trust your judgement. What really disturb me is that you've canceled my improvements of the quotes. Because I think that the quotes should be sorted by chronological order. I also merged quotes which were too close (temporally speaking) from each other, fixed typing errors such as "i" instead of "I" and "Williamsberg" instead of "Williamsburg" and corrected and extended some other by using Reverso (because we can find a lot of series quotes there if you enter some key words). So, that's why I restored my quote improvements. I expect that you won't be mad at me and will appreciate them. Let me know if you have any further remarks and sorry for the disturbance. --Kon, gai cis an.fr (talk) 08:43, October 13, 2017 (UTC) Need to make an edit Hello there. I need to make some small edits to Hudson University. Would you please unprotect it for me? Lady Aleena (talk) 17:49, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Regard Continuing of Photo Mess up hi christy, it seems that Jillian Hunter keeps mess upload image and like want to break policy rules. Wanderer23 (talk) 01:47, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Allison Hyde If I may ask, why was Allison Hyde deleted? CEDJunior (talk) 15:31, June 7, 2019 (UTC)